rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins of fairy names
Here are the origins of fairy names in relation to their job. They are unofficial but logical. Choice of name *Fairies are usually named in alliteration to their jobs or the object they are protecting **Eg. F'iona the '''F'lute Fairy *Fairies can also be named after a person of the author's choice, as seen occasionally in the Special Thanks of that fairy's book. *Fairies can also be based off well known people, with their name and appearance resembling the person. **Eg. Jessie the Lyrics Fairy - Jessie J *Fairies' names can relate to the object they are protecting. **Eg. Madeleine the Cookie Fairy - Madeleine is a type of biscuit. **Ruby the Red Fairy - rubies are a red colour *In One-Offs, fairies are usually named after a member of the royal family in relation to their job. **Eg. Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy - birth of Prince George **Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy - birth of Princess Charlotte '''The Rainbow Fairies Ruby the Red Fairy – alliteration, rubies are red Amber the Orange Fairy – amber is a shade of orange Saffron the Yellow Fairy – saffron is a colour and is a yellow dye *Sunny the Yellow Fairy - the sun is yellow-orange Fern the Green Fairy – fern is a green plant Sky the Blue Fairy – the sky is blue Izzy the Indigo Fairy – alliteration, indigo is a colour *Inky the Indigo Fairy - ink can come in dark blue Heather the Violet Fairy – heather is a purple-pink plant 'The Weather Fairies' Crystal the Snow Fairy – snowflakes are also called ‘snow crystals’ Abigail the Breeze Fairy – a gale is a very strong wind Pearl the Cloud Fairy – no relation Goldie the Sunshine Fairy – gold is an orange colour and the sun is orange Evie the Mist Fairy – no relation Storm the Lightning Fairy – lighting can occur in a storm Hayley the Rain Fairy – no relation 'The Party Fairies' Cherry the Cake Fairy – alliteration, cherries can be a decoration on cakes Melodie the Music Fairy – alliteration, a melody is a tune in music Grace the Glitter Fairy – alliteration Honey the Sweet Fairy – honey is sweet Polly the Party Fun Fairy – alliteration Phoebe the Fashion Fairy – alliteration Jasmine the Present Fairy – no relation 'The Jewel Fairies' India the Moonstone Fairy - no relation Scarlett the Garnet Fairy – scarlet is a shade of red, rhymes Emily the Emerald Fairy – alliteration Chloe the Topaz Fairy – no relation Amy the Amethyst Fairy – alliteration Sophie the Sapphire Fairy – alliteration Lucy the Diamond Fairy – The Beatles have a song called "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" 'The Pet Keeper Fairies' Katie the Kitten Fairy – alliteration Bella the Bunny Fairy – alliteration Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy – alliteration Lauren the Puppy Fairy – no relation Harriet the Hamster Fairy – alliteration Molly the Goldfish Fairy – no relation Penny the Pony Fairy – alliteration 'The Fun Day Fairies' Megan the Monday Fairy – alliteration Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy – alliteration *Tara the Tuesday Fairy - alliteration Willow the Wednesday Fairy – alliteration Thea the Thursday Fairy – alliteration Freya the Friday Fairy – alliteration *Felicity the Friday Fairy - alliteration Sienna the Saturday Fairy – alliteration Sarah the Sunday Fairy – alliteration 'The Petal Fairies' Tia the Tulip Fairy – alliteration Pippa the Poppy Fairy – alliteration, poppies have seeds (also called pips) Louise the Lily Fairy – alliteration Charlie the Sunflower Fairy – no relation Olivia the Orchid Fairy – alliteration Danielle the Daisy Fairy – alliteration Ella the Rose Fairy – no relation 'The Dance Fairies' Bethany the Ballet Fairy – alliteration Jade the Disco Fairy – no relation Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy – alliteration Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy – alliteration Jessica the Jazz Fairy – alliteration Saskia the Salsa Fairy – alliteration *Serena the Salsa Fairy - alliteration Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy – alliteration *Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy - alliteration 'The Sporty Fairies' Helena the Horse-Riding Fairy – alliteration Francesca the Football Fairy – alliteration *Stacey the Soccer Fairy - alliteration Zoe the Skating Fairy – no relation Naomi the Netball Fairy – alliteration *Brittany the Basketball Fairy - alliteration Samantha the Swimming Fairy – alliteration Alice the Tennis Fairy – no relation Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy – alliteration 'The Music Fairies' Poppy the Piano Fairy – alliteration Ellie the Guitar Fairy – no relation Fiona the Flute Fairy – alliteration Danni the Drum Fairy – alliteration Maya the Harp Fairy – alliteration Victoria the Violin Fairy – alliteration Sadie the Saxophone Fairy – alliteration 'The Magical Animal Fairies' Ashley the Dragon Fairy – dragons allegedly breathe fire, and if something is burnt by fire, it turns into ash Lara the Black Cat Fairy – no relation Erin the Firebird Fairy – no relation Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy – no relation Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy – alliteration Leona the Unicorn Fairy – no relation Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy – no relation 'The Green Fairies' Nicole the Beach Fairy – no relation Isabella the Air Fairy – no relation Edie the Garden Fairy – no relation Coral the Reef Fairy – coral can grow on reefs Lily the Rainforest Fairy – lilies are a type of flower that can be found in rainforests Milly the River Fairy – no relation, almost rhyming Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy – no relation, slight alliteration 'The Ocean Fairies' Ally the Dolphin Fairy – no relation Amelie the Seal Fairy – no relation Pia the Penguin Fairy – alliteration Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy – slight alliteration Stephanie the Starfish Fairy – alliteration Whitney the Whale Fairy – alliteration Courtney the Clownfish Fairy – alliteration 'The Twilight Fairies' Ava the Sunset Fairy – no relation Lexi the Firefly Fairy – no relation Zara the Starlight Fairy – no relation, almost rhyming Morgan the Midnight Fairy – alliteration Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy – no relation *Nia the Night Owl Fairy - alliteration Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy – alliteration *Anna the Moonbeam Fairy - no relation Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy – alliteration 'The Showtime Fairies' Madison the Magic Show Fairy – alliteration Leah the Theatre Fairy – no relation, almost rhyming Alesha the Acrobat Fairy – alliteration Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy – alliteration Amelia the Singing Fairy - no relation Isla the Ice Star Fairy – alliteration Taylor the Talent Show Fairy – alliteration 'The Princess Fairies' Honor the Happy Days Fairy – alliteration *Hope the Happiness Fairy - alliteration Demi the Dressing-up Fairy – alliteration *Cassidy the Costume Fairy - alliteration Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy – no relation Elisa the Adventure Fairy – no relation Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy – no relation Maddie the Playtime Fairy – no relation Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy – alliteration 'The Pop Star Fairies' Jessie the Lyrics Fairy – pop singer Jessie J Adele the Singing Coach Fairy – pop singer Adele Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy – pop singer Vanessa from ‘The Saturdays’ Miley the Stylist Fairy – pop singer Miley Cyrus Frankie the Make-up Fairy – pop singer Frankie from ‘The Saturdays’ Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy – pop singer Rochelle from ‘The Saturdays’ *Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy - no relation Una the Concert Fairy – pop singer Una from ‘The Saturdays’ *Cassie the Concert Fairy - alliteration 'The Fashion Fairies' Miranda the Beauty Fairy – no relation Claudia the Accessories Fairy – no relation Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy – no relation Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy – no relation Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy – no relation *Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy - no relation Brooke the Photographer Fairy – no relation Lola the Fashion Show Fairy – no relation, almost rhyming 'The Sweet Fairies' Lottie the Lollipop Fairy – alliteration *Lisa the Lollipop Fairy - alliteration Esme the Ice Cream Fairy – no relation, almost rhyming Coco the Cupcake Fairy – alliteration, cocoa powder can be used to flavour and make cakes Clara the Chocolate Fairy – alliteration Madeleine the Cookie Fairy – madeleines are French cookies Layla the Candyfloss Fairy – no relation Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy — no relation 'The Baby Animal Rescue Fairies' Mae the Panda Fairy – no relation Kitty the Tiger Fairy – kitty is a nickname for cat Mara the Meerkat Fairy – alliteration Savannah the Zebra Fairy – zebras can be found on savannas Kimberley the Koala Fairy – alliteration, Kimberley is the name of a region in Australia, in which koalas can be found and are native to Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy – no relation Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy – alliteration *Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy - no relation 'The Magical Crafts Fairies' Kayla the Pottery Fairy – no relation Annabelle the Drawing Fairy – no relation Zadie the Sewing Fairy – slight alliteration Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy – alliteration Violet the Painting Fairy – no relation Libby the Story-Writing Fairy – no relation Roxie the Baking Fairy – no relation 'The School Days Fairies' Marissa the Science Fairy – no relation Alison the Art Fairy – alliteration Lydia the Reading Fairy – no relation Kathryn the PE Fairy – no relation 'The Fairytale Fairies' Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy – no relation Eleanor the Snow White Fairy – no relation Faith the Cinderella Fairy – no relation Rita the Frog Princess Fairy – no relation Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy – no relation Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy – no relation Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy – alliteration 'The Helping Fairies' Martha the Doctor Fairy – no relation Ariana the Firefighter Fairy – no relation Perrie the Paramedic Fairy – alliteration Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy – alliteration 'The Storybook Fairies' Elle the Thumbelina Fairy – no relation Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy – alliteration Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy – no relation Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy – alliteration 'The Friendship Fairies' Esther the Kindness Fairy – no relation Mary the Sharing Fairy — rhyming Mimi the Laughter Fairy – no relation Clare the Caring Fairy — alliteration 'The Baby Farm Animal Fairies' Debbie the Duckling Fairy - alliteration Elodie the Lamb Fairy - slight alliteration Penelope the Foal Fairy - no relation Billie the Baby Goat Fairy - alliteration, "billie" is another name for a female goat. 'The Candyland Fairies' Monica the Marshmallow Fairy - alliteration Gabby the Bubblegum Fairy - no relation Lisa the Jelly Bean Fairy - no relation Shelley the Sherbet Fairy - alliteration 'The Funfair Fairies' Rae the Rollercoaster Fairy - alliteration Fatima the Face-Painting Fairy - alliteration Paloma the Dodgems Fairy - no relation Bobbi the Bouncy Castle Fairy - alliteration 'The Endangered Animals Fairies' Etta the Elephant Fairy - alliteration Priya the Polar Bear Fairy - alliteration Chelsea the Chimpanzee Fairy - alliteration Selma the Snow Leopard Fairy - alliteration 'The Discovery Fairies' Aisha the Astronaut Fairy - alliteration Orla the Inventor Fairy - no relation Annie the Detective Fairy - no relation Elsie the Engineer Fairy - alliteration 'The After School Sports Fairies' Teri the Trampolining Fairy - alliteration Bonnie the Bike Riding Fairy - alliteration Rita the Rollerskating Fairy - alliteration Callie the Climbing Fairy - alliteration 'The Festival Fairies' Hani the Hanukkah Fairy - alliteration Deena the Diwali Fairy - alliteration 'Holiday Special Fairies' Holly the Christmas Fairy – holly is a plant associated with Christmas Summer the Holiday Fairy – people usually go on holiday in the summer *Joy the Vacation Fairy - people enjoy vacations Stella the Star Fairy – alliteration, stella means ‘star’ in Latin Kylie the Carnival Fairy – alliteration Paige the Pantomime Fairy - alliteration Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy - alliteration Chrissie the Wish Fairy – slightly rhyming Shannon the Ocean Fairy – slightly rhyming Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy – no relation Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy – no relation Trixie the Halloween Fairy – ‘trick or treat’ is a common phrase used in Halloween Destiny the Pop Star Fairy – no relation Juliet the Valentine Fairy – chosen by the public, Shakespeare’s ‘Romeo and Juliet’ is a popular drama play about romance Belle the Birthday Fairy – alliteration Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy – alliteration Florence the Friendship Fairy – alliteration Emma the Easter Fairy – alliteration Cara the Camp Fairy – alliteration Selena the Sleepover Fairy – alliteration Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy – no relation Keira the Film Star Fairy – no relation Olympia the Games Fairy – Olympia is where the Olympic Games originate Tamara the Tooth Fairy – alliteration *Brianna the Tooth Fairy - no relation Angelica the Angel Fairy – alliteration, the word is featured in the name Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy – no relation *Bailey the Babysitter Fairy - alliteration Lindsay the Luck Fairy - alliteration Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy – no relation Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy – no relation Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy – robins are birds associated with Christmas Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy – autumn is the season where the leaves start to fall Addison the April Fool's Day Fairy – alliteration Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies – rhyming names shows compatibility Tilly the Teacher Fairy – alliteration Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy – ‘Giselle’ is a popular ballet Heidi the Vet Fairy – no relation Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy – alliteration Daisy the Festival Fairy – no relation Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy – Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge’s reputation as a fashion icon Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy – no relation Becky the Best Friend Fairy – alliteration Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy – blossom is a type of flower Melissa the Sports Fairy – no relation Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy – no relation Fizz the Fireworks Fairy — alliteration, fireworks make a fizzing sound before exploding *Skyler the Fireworks Fairy – no relation, maybe because fireworks explode in the sky? Susie the Sister Fairy - alliteration Sianne the Butterfly Fairy - no relation Carmen the Cheerleader Fairy - alliteration Samira the Superhero Fairy - alliteration Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy - name comes from Jesus Christ, and Christmas is the festival celebrating his birthday. *Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy - no relation Maria the Mother's Day Fairy - alliteration Ellen the Explorer Fairy - alliteration Cara the Coding Fairy - alliteration Evelyn the Mermicorn Fairy - no relation Sasha the Slime Fairy - alliteration Ivy the Worry Fairy - no relation Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy - alliteration Padma the Pirate Fairy - alliteration Greta the Earth Fairy - activist Greta Thunburg Brianna the Bee Fairy - alliteration Connie the Christmas Cracker Fairy - alliteration Jude the Librarian Fairy - no relation Kat the Jungle Fairy - tigers ('big cats') can be found in the jungle 'One-Offs' Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy – alliteration Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy – Catherine "Kate", Duchess of Cambridge Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy – Queen Elizabeth II Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy – no relation, possibly because one of the anticipated names for the royal baby was Alexander? Georgie The Royal Prince Fairy – Prince George of Cambridge Luna the Loom Band Fairy – alliteration, almost rhyming Frances the Royal Family Fairy – no relation, slight alliteration Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy – Princess Charlotte of Cambridge Tiana the Toy Fairy - YouTuber Tiana from Toys and Me Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy - Meghan, Duchess of Sussex Zainab the Squishy Toy Fairy - no relation Jae the Boy Band Fairy - no relation Jacinda the Peace Fairy - New Zealand prime minster Jacinda Ardern Category:Trivia Category:Lists Category:Names